


so shoot a star on the boulevard!

by meios



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meios/pseuds/meios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=104/">The news anchors tell him from behind the TV screen--</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	so shoot a star on the boulevard!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [figure8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/figure8/gifts).



The news anchors tell him from behind the TV screen that that had been no sudden meteor shower last night, no, but an explosion. And he can recall the Smallville grass tickling his shins as he’d curled up against Kon, laughing and holding their breaths as they had looked one another in the eye and wished. The air was dark and the kisses were brighter than the fire in the sky. Tim could have tasted the ash had he stuck out his tongue instead of down Kon’s throat to quiet him— _Damn, Red, ever thought about picking the shorts up? Your skin’s so pale we’d never need a flashlight again!_

 

The news anchors tell him from behind the TV screen that the ashes had been people and metal, that their wishes had been made on skeletons and ghosts. He presses down on the hickey Kon had left on his neck last night, a deep purple bruise close to his jawline, impossible to be covered up. Kon prefers it this way: it’s his favorite spot on Tim. Kon mumbles from behind him, “What’d you wish for? It ain’t coming true.”

 

Tim breathes out a laugh, leans back in Kon’s embrace as the news anchors tell him from behind the TV screen that the fault had been in the cosmos and in bad wiring. “Honest?” he asks, and at the other boy’s nod, he grins. “To be a little taller.”


End file.
